


Jasper NTR

by Goid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wanted to do an alternate lewd scene to the fight in the Jailbreak episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasper NTR

**Author's Note:**

> when grills say no, they actually means yes.

“Ruby! Sapphire!” The two gems run up to one another and immediately embrace. Steven passively watches as they hug, so happy to be back together. 

“Did they hurt you?’ Ruby asks, looks at Sapphire. 

“No, did they hu-” Sapphire begins

“Where is she?!” Jasper’s gruff voice cuts through the room, coming from the conjoining hallway

“It’s Jasper!” Ruby announces, she turns to Steven “You have to go, NOW. Find Pearl and Amethyst.” 

“B-but I don’t know where they are..” Steven stammers 

“Steven, there is no time you are just going to have to do it by yourself this time.” Steven’s brow falls and he reluctantly leaves the room just as Jasper enters from the other side. 

“Quickly, Ruby fuse with me.” Sapphire says, looking into Ruby’s eyes. Ruby simple nods and picks up Sapphire, spinning her around before they both start shifting into a white blob.

“Oh no you don’t!” Jasper quickly rushes them, throwing a heavy punch into the blob, connecting with Ruby’s gem smashing it across the room, stopping the fusion. Ruby reforms her body in mid flight, and solidifies right as she hits the floor 20 feet away from where Sapphire now sits, dazed by the sudden cancellation of the fusion. 

Jasper is ruthless, and reels back her leg, delivering a swift kick into the dazed Sapphire’s face. She tumbles across the floor a few feet, falling onto the ground, crumpled.

“Sapphire!” Ruby yells out to her other half, getting up to fight Jasper. 

“What, runt? You think you are going to fight me all by yourself?”

“No, never.” Ruby says with a smirk. 

A sharp pain runs up Jasper’s leg. Her knee buckles and she looks down to see a rather large slice running down her leg. Looking back up she sees Sapphire standing next to Ruby, her blue gauntlet on her wrist. Jasper groans in annoyance. Sapphire charged again, she was lightning quick, scraping Jasper’s legs with strafing runs while Ruby tried to distract Jasper, calling out insults and picking up parts of the floor and throwing them at Jasper while she tried to catch Sapphire 

“Enough!” Jasper yells, annoyed by these cheap tactics, she takes her eyes off of the blue blur that is Sapphire and locks onto Ruby, rushing her. Ruby tries to get away but her short legs won’t let her dodge. Jasper grabs her ankle and slams her into the ground. Still holding on she twists and flings her across the room. Halfway through Ruby’s flight, Sapphire rushes to her side, catching her, sliding back and falling on her butt momentarily. 

“Hmm…” Jasper hums.

“Uhhg.” Ruby groans, summoning her gauntlet. 

“Are you okay..?” Sapphire asks.

“Yeah, keep it up.” Ruby says, getting up. 

 

Jasper summons her helmet, smirking at the duo. She charges Ruby again, ignoring Sapphire and her scratches.This time Ruby faces Jasper head on. She meets Jasper’s helmet with her own gauntlet, her arm and legs buckling as the floor under her starts to crack. After four trades, Ruby’s arm gives out and she staggers forward. Jasper answered with a hammer fist to the back of Ruby’s head, smashing her face into the floor.

Jasper picks up Ruby by the neck and pins her to the wall, squeezing her throat. Ruby coughs and tries to call out for help.

“Let her go!” Sapphire comes up and stabs Jasper in the small of her back. Lightning fast Jasper’s hand reaches around her back and grabs the wrist of the gauntlet with her superhuman strength, smashing the weapon and crushing Sapphire’s hand inside. She pulls the gauntlet out of her back and brings Sapphire up in front of her face.

In one last defiant action Saphire tries to swing as Jasper, but without her bladed gauntlet her small hands just crash against the brink wall that is Jasper with no effect. Jasper simply smirks at her, flexes her neck, and headbutts Sapphire, dazing her. 

“Sapphire…” Ruby chokes out, her hands clawing at Jasper’s grip, trying to get free. Jasper tightens her grip even more, Ruby’s gemflesh starts to crack. Jasper changes the angle of her fingers so more pressure is directed inwards. In one last display of brute strength, Jasper’s arms bulge and the tendons in her hand strains as her fingers push even deeper into Ruby’s throat. 

Ruby’s eyes go wide and she gasps. Her neck shatters, and a second later all but her gem disappears in a cloud of smoke. 

“Ruby?” Sapphire begins to recover, she looks over and sees Ruby’s gem laying on the floor. “Ruby!” Still holding Sapphire by her crushed hand, Jasper reaches down and picks up Ruby’s gem. She looks at it then grasps it in her palm and begins to squeeze. “Don’t you dare!” Sapphire screams, bucking up and kicking Jasper in the face. 

It doesn’t hurt the warrior, she staggers, taking a step back from the unforeseen attack and smirks. Looking back at the blue gem, before twisting backwards and swinging Sapphire over her head, slamming her into the ground. The gauntlet disappears as Sapphire loses her focus, her head hazy. 

Jasper lets go of Sapphire’s mangled hand, and grabs the back of her neck, picking her up, looking at her. She is still holding Ruby’s gem in her hand. She looks at it for a second and pulls it up to her mouth before whispering “You better watch this, runt.” She tosses the gem on the ground and then throws Sapphire into the ground next to it, hard. 

Jasper walks up to the blue gem and kicks her in the side, rolling her over. Sapphire is still trying to recover, she rolls over onto her back and looks up at Jasper, who steps over her, her big feet on either side of Sapphire’s hips. Jasper crouches down, putting a hand on Sapphires shoulder, holding her in place. Jasper lowers herself onto her knees, straddling the blue gem. 

Sapphire begins to recover and looks up at the massive gem hovering of her. She grimaces at the implication. Jasper leans forward, stopping with her face only a few inches above Sapphire. Her hair falls forward, enshrouding them both. Jasper grins, her sharp teeth bared. She grabs Sapphire’s cheeks with her thumb and forefinger, forcing her head forward to look at Jasper in the eye.

“Just do it…” Sapphire whimpers, opening her fist, exposing her gem. 

“Not yet.” Jasper whispers leaning in closer. She opens her mouth and lets her tongue fall out. Jasper leans in and gives a slobbery lick to the gem under her. She smacks her lips together and smirks. She goes back for more, squeezing Sapphire cheeks, forcing her fingers between her teeth, making her mouth open. Jasper jams her tongue past Sapphire’s lips and starts exploring. Several seconds of checking every crevice of Sapphire’s mouth Jasper eases up, and lets go of Sapphire’s face. 

Sapphire is in shock, her mouth still agape and saliva running down her cheek. Jasper licks her lips, and smirks as she brushes some excess slobber off her chin. She tilts her head back and hums, rolling her tongue around in her mouth.

“You taste good, squirt. Your bull dyke ever tell you that?” She mocks Sapphire, not expecting a response. Jasper scoots down Sapphire body, She plants a hand on Sapphire’s stomach, grinning. 

“Stop it!” Sapphire screams, her legs coming up and her hands pushing against Jasper’s wrist in a vain attempt to protect herself. Jasper smiles to herself and pulls her hand away. Only to make it into a fist and punch Sapphire in the stomach. Her whole form contorts to Jasper’s blow, the ground around her cracking. Sapphire’s hands and legs fall back to the sides of her body.Jasper grabs a handful of Sapphires clothes and tears them clean off. Sapphire can only cough in resistance. 

“No underwear? I bet she liked this…” Jasper continues with her taunts. Her hand trails down Sapphire’s smooth stomach and down between her legs, where she pushes against the blue gem, firmly placing her palm on Sapphire’s tiny snatch. Sapphire tries not to respond, only looking away. Jasper begins to stroke her hand up and down, her abrasive skin nicking Sapphire’s lips and clit. Jasper watches Sapphire’s face for reaction but only sees a frown start to form. Jasper notices Sapphire’s legs starts to tremble and her toes curl when Jasper’s hand moves.

“Your body isn’t a very good liar.” Jasper whispers. Her hand planted on Sapphire’s cunt move under her leg and lifts it up. Jasper moves her face between Sapphire’s thighs. She slowly opens her mouth, letting her long tongue fall out once again. She takes a long lick of Sapphire and reels back in her tongue, savoring the flavor. 

She dives right back in, her tongue bashes into Sapphire’s lip at a point, forcing its way past her clenching pelvic muscles. Jasper moves all way in, her lips encompassing Sapphire’s most private spot. Jasper’s tongue wiggling around inside Sapphire, fighting against the contraction of her walls, to explore it the same way she violated Sapphire’s mouth. 

Jasper can feel Sapphire’s legs squirm. She grins and looks up at Sapphire’s face to only see her looking at Ruby’s gem with a tear rolling down her cheek. After getting a good taste of her nethers, Jasper pulls back, retracting her tongue, and licking her lips. She doesn’t relent yet, Jasper pops her middle finger into her mouth, rolling her tongue around it, making it nice and slick before bringing it back down to Sapphire’s now soaked hole. She lines up her finger with the opening forged by her tongue and begins to press.

“No! please stop… anywhere but there...” Sapphire finally cries out.

“Anywhere?” Jasper asks, moving her finger one hole down, pressing on her backdoor

“No, not there!” Sapphire whines. 

“I think I’ll take this.” Jasper smirks, pressing her finger forward, her butt is resistant though. So Jasper plants her free hand on Sapphire’s stomach, holding her in place while she twists her finger, drilling to Sapphire’s ass. 

“Hnng.” Sapphire moans, biting her lip as she starts to get penetrated, her toes curl and her legs part slightly out of reflex.

“That sounded like you liked it…” Jasper muses. She slightly pulls her finger out, only to smash it back in up to the first knuckle. Curling it inside Sapphire, grinding it against her walls.

“Ah!” Sapphire moans, mouth falling open as she starts to breath heavy. A dark blue blush spread across her cheeks. Jasper notices, looking down the the gem with a raised eyebrow. Sapphire brings a finger to her mouth to bite and averts her eyes, trying to hide her shame.

Jasper goes back to work, fingering Sapphire’s backdoor, and notices something interesting. Sapphire is wet, not from Jasper’s slobber, but from her own juices. Jasper moves her thumb up and presses it hard against Sapphire’s slit, making sure her clit has a strong pressure on it. 

“Unf.” Sapphire moans again, biting her finger. Jasper gets a wicked grin on her face, and starts to move her thumb around in a circle while oscillating her finger in and out, letting Sapphire’s natural lube get all over her hand, keeping her finger nice and slick. 

After less than a minute, Jasper notices that the excitement has a great effect on Sapphire, she isn’t even resisting anymore, her legs are spread wide, and Sapphire is bracing herself, pushing against Jasper for more friction. 

Jasper finally uses her index finger, putting it against Sapphire’s womanhood. She doesn’t even have to initiate, Sapphire moves into on her own, throwing her head back and moaning loudly, filling the room with her lewd noise. Jasper grins and flexes, before jackhammering her arm back and forth, finger fucking the small gem. 

“Oh, oh yeah!” Sapphire yells, her entire body on fire and ready to go over the edge. Just a few more strokes and Sapphire shifts her hips forward, grinding her clit on Jasper’s thumb while Jasper’s fingers are planted all the way inside Sapphire’s holes. Jasper feels both of Sapphire’s holes contract and spasm around her fingers. Sapphire holds herself in place, half off the ground, all her muscles contracting against her will.

She finally falls down back onto the cold floor, a puddle of her own juice covering her ass as she lays there, shamelessly, breathing hard and recuperating. Jasper’s fingers come free with a ‘pop’, they are covered in juice. Jasper brings her fingers to her mouth and sucks on them, pulling them out clean. 

Suddenly the entire ship shifts, a clear indication that the ship has changed direction. 

“Peridot...” Jasper groans. She takes a step towards the control room but stops, looking back at the naked Sapphire still laying on the ground, just starting to come back to her senses. “Hmmp” She huffs before running out of the room. 

Sapphire rolls over, finally opening her eyes and looking up at the ceiling. She can feel a cold stickiness on her ass, her thighs, and lower back, but its not her concern at the moment. There is a bright red gem laying just a few feet from Sapphire, and had been laying there the whole time Jasper had forced herself upon Sapphire. 

“Ruby…” Sapphire reaches out and picks up the gem, holding it close to her chest. “I’m sorry.”


End file.
